Isekai Ultimatum
by Beyor
Summary: AU. What would happen if protagonists would meet each other in an unknown world that would need their help? Would they cooperate with each other or would they become one's greatest enemies? Follow OC John in the story through a dark new world as he will experience the answer firsthand. Crossover with various anime, games and comic book worlds. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction in Author notes.**

* * *

Humanity. The only species to have developed the aspect of culture, a strange concept filled with different habits, norms and values, languages, symbols, and religions. Many of these categories are learned by the surrounding society, polished by time's work to a well-oiled machine. From table manners to music; there was no escaping the hands of culture.

Of all these categories, the most interesting one was religion. There were many religions that dwelled around the world, calling themselves by specific names. Christianity, Judaism, Buddhism, Islam, and Hinduism were probably the most well-known of this category, traces of their influences noticeable in almost every aspect of the world and its endless culture.

You probably wonder, why do I tell you this? What has this to do with a simple story that I'm about to read? What can this information add to the value of this story? Let me tell you.

Every story has a beginning. A point in time something happened to mark its start, and if something goes wrong, something to mark its end. Humanity's start began close to three-hundred-thousand years ago, some believing the first humans were created from evolution. Others believed in the interaction with the divine, something so extraordinary we can hardly grasp the reality of that concept. That was our start.

For every one of these religions, the start was a single person. A human, the first piece that sent the world into motion. They were the main protagonists of their incredible story, whenever it was fiction or not.

Slowly, humanity began to spread around the globe, the categories of culture along with them. Norms and values were further developed, language modified and the modern era began to come in to play. We thought back on the incredible stories of old; strong legends that were part of something divine, incredible feats that made the world tremble with excitement.

First, we were modest; we created a world with two stripes, simply to bounce a few pixels back and forth. Slowly, we began to build on that world, creating ships battling against each other. Then, the real step began.

Worlds of many were created, together with new stories with a new beginning. Main protagonists were created, a simple Italian plumber that became the icon for an unforgettable story. Simple creatures, such as hedgehogs, were suddenly the quickest beings in the world and not soon after, a true hero arose to the top. A god among men, so overpowered it became almost boring. Many more arose from nothingness to the top, all of them with their own story of hardships, friendship, action or love. The world of strips, movies, and games was born.

But humanity's curiosity never stopped. We began to wonder, what more is there we can do? What more can be out there? We could picture that there could be different worlds, the idea of something unnatural existing in those fantasies. From the rough waves of the Grand Line to the foreign world of Namek & planet Vegeta. The world of anime came alive and traveled past its original borders. The genre Isekai was discovered.

However, just like in all the other aspects of humanity, the ideology of good and bad clashed. Some protagonists were better than others, and that opinion had to be heard by any means necessary. The thing that was forgotten was the story, and the simple enjoyment others could experience on something that could be so trivial. But more importantly, what would their great protagonist think of the one they believed to be garbage?

...

Yes. What would they think about one another? Would they cooperate for the greater good? Would they try to seek the similarities and fight side by side? Or would they split, and become each other's worst enemies? Why don't we find out? Welcome to Isekai Ultimatum.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this story. All characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

''Is it almost done?'' A low voice asked with painful fatigue, a large fresh cut crossing his face, blood dripping past the corners of his mouth.

''We should be close to completion, my lord.'' another answered, eyes as blue as the ocean heavy-focused on the task at hand. Her hands bled the consequences of the endless carvings on the ground, each line, and foreign symbol taking at least a day to complete.

''If this doesn't work, humanity is lost.'' an older voice commented, the knight's armor he was wearing no longer able to function properly. ''To think we would lose Kataba so easily. They broke through the city walls with so little trouble..''

A soft touch on his shoulder slightly comforted him, the attempted comforting expression from his companion stabilizing the regret he felt. ''There was nothing we could have done, Arren.''

''What's done is done. The only thing now is to focus on the ritual and hope we can turn the tide. For humanity's sake.'' Another female voice said, treating the wound of her lord with utmost proficiency.

''For humanity's sake.'' The others followed suit, staring at the five by five summoning circle in the middle in the hidden cave, its existence only a myth two months ago.

A half-hour later, the relieving words echoed through the broken-down ruins that were once the pinnacle of hope. ''It is finished.''

''Well done, Carda. Now, let us hurry with the ritual before any unfaithful surprises show up.''

''Yes, Sir!'' the others answered, moving to their assigned spots, marked by the symbols of knighthood. An eagle, overseeing the land on a branch. A bull, head raised in glory, two horns as magnificent as its strength raised high. A wolf, its loyalty and gray-hair symbol for the older knight that stood behind it. A snake, easily maneuverable and adaptable in the direst situations. A tortoise, its shield the bearer of any that dared to attack its home. A donkey, the icon bearing the weight of the others on its back. And lastly, the king of the savanna watching them with its elegant mane and fierce roar.

''Everyone ready?'' Carda asked, tired gaze waiting for a unanimous response. One after another, the participants of the ritual nodded in confirmation, nervousness and slight fear noticeable in their eyes. Confirming the response, her blue eyes stared at the man before her and said, ''We are ready, my lord.''

''Very well. Let's begin.''

* * *

''So no plans for the weekend?'' a female voice asked, her long brown hair falling elegantly passing the straps of her colorful dress.

''Pretty much. Apart from work and cleaning up my apartment, not that much really.'' A male voice answered. The duo walked back to their bikes after a willing beatdown in the art of Taekwondo, one they were both well-versed enough to call themselves experienced. ''At least, nothing that I normally wouldn't do either.''

''Watching manga, playing video games and trying to finish your homework at the last moment. Or are you confident enough things would be different this time around?'' the girl joked with a smile.

''No, you are spot on. You are welcome to join me, but I think you have enough on your mind.'' The boy mentioned, eyes gazing over the line of bikes in search of their own.

''Yeah. Unlike you, I have to study to get good points! It is so unfair that you have to do nothing while I am working my ass off.'' the girl commented in annoyance, picking the keys out of her pocket when they had spotted their bicycles.

''Just lucky so once in a while.'' the boy replied, detaching the lock from the fence. ''If I could spread that luck, you would be the first to receive it.''

''I'll hold you onto that,'' she said before commenting, ''Anyway, I will see you Monday. Don't try to relax too much.''

''I wouldn't dare. Good luck with studying. Later, Sara.''

''Later, John!'' Sara replied before turning left. A couple of seconds later, her figure disappeared behind some buildings.

Cycling back, John was already thinking about the various things he would do this weekend. The manga releases of the past days were untouched, meaning he had plenty to catch up to. His new game was waiting for him, the edition of the previous week leaving him craving for more. However, after opening the door to his apartment and noticing how much of a mess it was, he decided that he had to reschedule his plans.

Although his Appartement was small - for his student salary would not allow much more- the cleanup required a lot more time than he wanted to admit. With the last traces of dust vanishing from the obvious spot, he looked at the time display on his clock, only to see the small pointer directing to the eleventh number. ''Well, there goes my free time,'' John complained. _At least I can check the latest chapter of One Piece._ he thought as he took his phone and lay on the couch. Destiny, however, had something else in store for him.

Just as John opened the right website, ready to dive into the world of pirates, a blue light began to surround him. ''Oi, what's this?'' He asked himself, confusion filling his voice. Perhaps he would regret those words, for it could be the last words he was about to speak. A blue light flashed the room, blinding the student and any that dared to look insight.

When that light vanished, no traces of the inhibitor were left. None except the phone lying on the couch, the screen showing a happy captain with his crew before it turned black.

* * *

Minutes past by, each second taking forever in John's mind. While he waited for what was in store for them - as well as waiting for his vision to return- his mind worked overtime just trying to decipher what was going on. Yet, despite the overtime, he simply couldn't come to much of a conclusion without any feedback.

Feedback arrived a moment later when the first detail was the feeling of harsh cold wind blowing past his body, the noise almost deafening. _Wait, what is this feeling? Am I falling? _he thought. Trying to open his eyes against the high-pressure pressing, he noticed glimpses of green vegetation rapidly approaching. _Fuck! I am falling! I need something, something quick! _he panicked.

Nearly reaching ground level, the first obstacles of his fall were dozens of branches, each connection sending a sharp pain through his body. In the chaos of his blinding descend, he grabbed something with his outstretched hand, heard a large pop in his left shoulder followed by a sharp pain that was immediately subdued due to adrenaline and other sensations, and crashed in the soft texture of a bush.

Only a few seconds later lying on the ground, he realized he was alive, only due to the sensations of the fall reappearing throughout his body. He wanted to scream from the pain, yet could not even make a single sound. _Ah, damn... What did I do to deserve this?_ He thought before feeling the sharp pain in his shoulder again._ Think I dislocated my joint. This is gonna hurt... _He grabbed a small branch from the ground, held it between his teeth, grabbed his dislocated arm and put theory and experience together for one painful thrust.

_*Pop* *Snap!*_

_Ah, fuck! _He internally screamed as he lay down on the ground from pain, tears appearing in his eyes. Yet, he made no sound whatsoever. It took almost fifteen minutes for the pain to lessen to the point he could finally focus where he was. Not that he could know, for there was nothing that he could find to determine the time. But there was something else than the time he wanted to know first. Opening his mouth to speak, he almost instantly confirmed his suspicion. _Where is my voice? I can't speak, scream or even make any sounds. Just what the hell is going on? And what is this place?_

His gray-blue eyes gazed at the surroundings, not much noteworthy to see. Large trees he did not know the name of stood all around him, blocking the moonlight of the late evening. Bushes filled with dorns, unknown fruits, and other surprises filled the ground. Lastly, a sky as black as night, the dark clouds in the sky almost an omen for upcoming events.

_So I am in a forest in the middle of nowhere. Okay, first things first. Since I have no clue where I am, I need to see if there is civilization nearby. I should be able to spot something from the top of these trees. _He figured out. Feeling the pain straining his every bit of movement, the climb through the tree was a lot worse than expected. Arriving at the top, he momentarily caught his breath and let his eyes adjust to the darkness before he stared at the view.

Mountains stood on the horizon, at least thirty kilometers away. Grasslands with various crops lay in front of them, that being the first trace of civilization in the area. Fortunately enough, that wasn't the extent of it as he noticed a second later a town not too far away from his position. _Next destination set. Hope they have a doctor._

_*grr*_

_And something to eat. _He internally added for the commotion made by his stomach.

The path leading to the village wasn't particularly difficult. However, covered with fresh cuts, a just-relocated shoulder and surviving a near-death experience by sheer coincidence, it took John every ounce of willpower not to stop. Arriving at the southern entrance of the village, his eyes gazed over the medieval house designs, the sight of the village an unexpected shock.

The welcome sign hanging at least four meters from the ground wrote ''As'' the remaining 2/3 of the sign lying scattered in the grassland on his right. Fences that were meant to mark the grasslands and keep the stock in check had been torn apart and overrun. Walking deeper into the village with an absolute carefulness -despite his instincts screaming every possible warning simultaneously - the true horror came to light.

How he did not smell the stench before was a mystery but now that it had reached his nostrils, his stomach made a full 180, resulting in a soundless throw-up with nothing but stomach fluid as its content. Before the second wave could reach his nostrils, he closed his nose with his hand and continued in search of anything usable. However, walking past the small hill and seeing the remainings of the village, his eyes trembled with an unknowing fear, his stomach ready to make another 180-degree flip just for the sight.

Burned-black houses stood with almost nothing left on the ground, only a few pieces of stoned wall remaining. The ground that was supposed to be a lightish brown was colored red, the source lying motionless scattered throughout the village. Blades and spears pierced through rotten flesh, deep enough to pin into the ground while flies hovered over the corpses. In front of him was a massacre, an entire village murdered in cold blood.

_Holy shit! What the hell happened here?, _The boy thought as he moved forward. Although more than his instincts told him to turn back and get the hell out of there, he simply couldn't do that. There were multiple reasons for that choice. If this could happen to a place like this, how safe was he in his current state? He was weaponless and broken, both physically and mentally. And much worse, another suspension was confirmed. He was no longer in his own world. _Perhaps this is a game or a dream? Got to say it is truly realistic._

Upon closer inspection, the state of deceased was much worse than anything he could imagine. Trying not to notice the smallest of details, he stepped past the rotten bodies and went inside one of the homes. However, inside the medieval house, the state was as bad as it was outside. A body of an older man laid motionless on the ground, bathed by his own blood.

_My apologies for entering your home. _John thought, the deed a disrespectful one in his eyes. However, if there was anything that he could use to help him recover and save him from the same faith, it was a necessary action. Checking the cabinets that miraculously had survived the fires, he could see this wasn't your average plundering.

Bottles with unknown liquid stood there in the spare, at least seven colors noticeable. Small crops of food had survived the burnings as well, although their expiration date was according to their color in reach. Everything that was supposed to be in these cabinets had been untouched.

Momentarily conflicted, John shook his head, apologized for the disrespect of his actions, took the bottoms out of the cabinets and tried to take a good amount of them with him. Noticing how he couldn't stock them all in his shredded pants, he decided to open one and drink it. Despite his nose still closed, the aftertaste was regrettable, the bitterness reminding him more medicine than a drink.

A moment later, completely to his surprise and discomfort, the insides of his body began to burn. In silent agony, he sat there, noticing the wounds and cuts alongside his body turning red, burning painfully. Then all previous sensations vanished.

Seconds past by until one minute had passed. Then John realized it. Checking the cuts where his trousers had been shredded, the previous traces of his fall had disappeared. Moving his left shoulder, he noticed the numb pain of before had been lifted, nothing of the fall remaining. Looking at the empty bottle with a pleasant shock he thought, _A recover potion? I'll be damned. So this really could be some sort of game._

''Raauggh..'' unexpectedly echoed in the air. His heart almost stopped, the sweat of fear crawling down his face and goosebumps instantly raising every hair on his body. Silently and carefully raising himself from behind the wooden furniture, his eyes opened wide from shock.

Pale-white skin with red-blooded eyes. Moonlight passed through the countless holes of a deceased figure while almost dried-up blood dripped downwards, two swords, and a spear still impiercing the back of its torso. The man that was supposed to be dead was standing before him, neither dead nor alive. _He turned into a freakin' zombie!? Are you for real?!_

Much time to be shocked he didn't have, for the zombie was eager to devour him alive. It jumped forward, yet an unexpected dodge had him striking one of the cabinets instead. Not taking the moment of relief for granted, John pushed the zombie's head to the ground, pulled a sword from its lower back and jammed into the back of its head. It took the entire strength of his arms to hold the zombie pinned to the ground. However, after ten seconds of a relentlessly struggle, the short fight ended. _What the bloody hell is going on in this world?! This is no game nor a dream; this is real! I need to get the fuck out of here! _John internally shouted, eyes wide as he released his sword and leaned against the wall for the aftermath of the subconscious actions of his survival instincts.

Although there was something strange happening in the right corner of his vision, he decided to move the hell out of there first. Taking both swords alongside him, he quickly left the bloodsoaked village and retreated back to the forest.

* * *

_Okay, this is just ridiculous. _John internally muttered, hiding in a densely-grown area of vegetation, covered by the dozens of trees and bushes alongside him.

The blinkering exclamation mark of before had turned upon further inspection to a full-fledged game menu. It started with a simple notification of his raised level, slowly more and more appearing along the way of discovery. A menu of skill slots, vaguer than anything he remembered from previous games without being able to add them. Stats, each one uncertain and small. Lastly, a health bar hanging just on his top left, his surname above it.

Feeling his adrenaline sink, he lied down to get more coverage as well as taking a rest. Chewing on the crop for his stomach to ease down, as well as coming to his senses for what happened just an hour ago, he began to brainstorm what was going on.

_Okay, I am no longer in my own world. That light had to be some sort of teleportation, bringing me to a world where zombies and probably other monsters exist. Why couldn't I just be teleported to something nicer?_

Shaking his head to get back to his point - as well as shaking some disturbing images from his imagination- he continued. _There are different kinds of potions here and skills as well. Yet, this place is too freaking realistic to be a dream or a game. Anyway, I need to find shelter and food if I want to survive in this hellhole. And I need to travel further to find any traces of civilization that aren't all ready to be buried. This would go a lot quicker with some help._

Just as he was about to get up, he picked up the sound of something faintly in the distance. This time following his instincts, he lied deeper into the vegetation and waited for the faint noise to disappear. However, the sound did not disappear, but on the contrary, began to increase in volume. _Something is coming this way. _At times like these, he was glad his voice and the sound of his breathing had been muted, for his heartbeat and the sweatdrops on his forehead were indications it would be heavy and quick.

It took around four to five minutes for the mysterious guests to arrive at his destination When they did, a new fear entered John's mind, as well as one of his assumptions was proven correct once again. Moss-green rippled skin with various warts and other skin disorders he witnessed, the weapons in their hands as deadly as his own. Humanoid creatures, yet their evil intentions were as plain as day written on their faces. _Goblins?! And even three of them... I couldn't be in a worse position than this._

Trying to stay as hidden, still, and quiet as possible, John's eyes never left the goblins that had decided of all places, this would be the perfect spot to stay for a moment of rest. As his blades were uncomfortably stored in a belt he was wearing, he could get them without moving and that was the last thing he would do in this position. Only with the element of surprise he had a chance against the green creatures, he would lose that advantage if he made any sound.

_*Flop!*_

The sudden noise in the distance skyrocketed John's already rapidly-beating heart. However, it quickly began to lesson when the distracting sound drew the goblins off their feet, their yellow eyes with black pupils shifting to the source. Two goblins rushed on incomprehensible commands to the noise, the remaining goblin deciding to take a moment longer to relax.

Seconds passed by, each second feeling like a century for John. The two goblins passed by without any hindrance, spear, and sword in preparation for the source of the noise. But John worries weren't over when the two got out of reach. He was no sword fighter, and although having enough experience in Taekwondo, that black belt would mean little against a trained warrior.

Despite that uncertainty, it was now or never. He crouched from his position, took both his blades from the temporary hold and held his hands to the ground. _Now! _he internally shouted, dashing forward with everything he had. Blades forward, they were aimed for the back of the goblin's head.

_*Clang*_

The experience of a warrior was not only shown in their swordsmanship but they were also trained and sharpened in their instincts. For instance, even in a relaxing position and with no obvious danger, one couldn't be careful enough. Another trained principal was the extra regard on sounds, the warning of a sudden sound from the back the only difference between life and death. With that knowledge, both blades were not only dodged but pushed upward as well, the goblin falling backward before he found his balance and grinned at John.

No thoughts entered the boy's mind. He stood there with two swords, the only 'experience' with them a couple of videogames and the moments he pretended something was a sword. But now that the situation was real, they were a burden instead of a help.

''Ghaghagha.'' the goblin cackled, those yellow eyes already spotting he had a rookie in front of him, not a knight or notable warrior. It mocked the young student by looking the other way around, John at least experienced enough not to fall for the obvious trap. Deciding it had enough fun, the goblin shifted his attention back to the boy and prepared to engage in combat. Then he shot forward, no hesitation to decapitate its opponent whatsoever.

Miracle above miracle, John could block the quick slash from the right, just enough space made to dodge the second sweep to his chest. There was no time to breathe though, as a follow-up pierce nearly had stricken his rapidly-beaten heart. And a fourth strike had already earned him a cut on his arm. _I can't win this. I need to disarm him. But how? _Noticing the hesitation in John's eyes, the goblin charged forward again, another try in attaining victory.

Everything after that happened in slow motion. A blade clashing with two fragile swords. The two swords stained with blood shattered due to the collision. A second offensive that only miraculously scraped John's chest. A hand holding the offensive goblin arm tight as John's elbow struck the creature against the nose with the force he could muster. Taking advantage of the confusing-pain reaction from the goblin, John took the arm from his opponent, pushed it next to his head, and held both the arm and its neck in a lock as he took his opponent down in a tackle.

''Gha?!'' The goblin let out, shaken out of its confused state and desperately trying to break free from the hold that could turn the battle around. Unable to use his sword -for it was held in the submitted arm -, the only thing the goblin could do was smash his other hand into John's torso. Shooting pains ran through John's body with each strike, at one moment almost certain he felt something crack. But if he gave up, his life would be over.

Pouring every bit of strength in his strangling arm, he felt the punches to his torso losing in strength until they stopped completely. _He passed out... 30 more seconds to make sure! _He thought, adrenaline and survival instincts taking over. Thirty long seconds passed by, the release of his grip accompanied by a sharp pain in his side. But there was another feeling running through him by then.

In the time spent in the unknown world, John had experienced variously shocking events. A near-death experience, relocating his shoulder to a straight-up massacre and a struggle against a zombie. But although he did 'kill' the zombie, he never paid much attention to it. The person it once was had passed after all. But seeing the body of the green creature before was the first real death coming from his hands, even if it was self-defense.

The feeling of taking a life with his own hands rushing through him, his stomach almost showed its content again if it wasn't for John to try to hold it in. Trying to calm down by telling himself he had no choice and he was not at fault, he never realized the fight was not finished yet.

''Raauggh..'' the sound of the undead echoed through the air, John looking back to see the corpse of his enemy standing on his feet, blade held high for a final descending swing.

Before he could react at all, the blade came down... and stopped right before him. Quickly crawling out of reach, John noticed the goblin zombie standing motionless before it felt sideways, the figure of another person now finally in sight. A familiar blue suit covered in blood, not fitting at all with the clothes he had seen before. Almost a gentleman, the blue tie fitted perfectly with his black-gray hair. Two sapphire blue-eyes looked at the player with a smile. ''Sorry to pop in unannounced!'' the figure said in a familiar French accent.

_Is that.. the spy from TF2?! _the boy thought, looking at the French man with shocked eyes. The spy stepped forward, extended his hand and said ''Apologizes.'' Shaking his head to get the confusing out, John took the hand with gratitude, stood up and bowed in gratitude to the man before him.

Hand on his chest as introducing, the man in the suit said, ''I am a Spy.'' then he shifted his hand to John, his eyes speaking the question for him. ''Ahem.'' the spy voiced, waiting for an answer. Although John couldn't talk, he had quickly deduced another way to communicate. Squatting down to the ground to grab the sword from the goblin, he drew his name in the sand.

The spy looked at it with a surprised expression. Than answered with a smile, ''Excellent. Shall we?''

Apparently, the confoundment was readable on John's face as the spy momentarily looked at him before a message appeared before him. _Associated Spy has invited you to a party. Accept? _John read, an overjoyed feeling passing through him. And with a character from one of the games he used to play a lot as well. Laying his eyes on the yes, he had accepted the request before he even knew it, another healthbar appearing in the top-left corner of his vision. A new pop-up appeared in the top right corner of his vision, but he had no time to react on the matter as the faint sound of metal on metal rang through the air.

The spy pulled his knife from the corpse's backhead, looked at him determinedly and said, ''After you.'' Nodding once, John took the lead, the fresh duo investigating the unknown noise of the distance, embarking on a once-in-a-lifetime adventure that would change their lives forever.

* * *

_Is this for real? _John thought, spectating from the bushes a 2 vs 1 fight. Two goblins with a spear and sword fighting a human, a figure known all too well for the student. Black hair as wild the night. Leather armor, accompanied with simple armor on his chest. A green cloak hid his armored shoulders, the additional coverage fluttering heavily in the heat of the battle. Green eyes of a betrayed, only anger and fear in them. To top it off, a shield easily recognizable hang unto his right arm, that the only thing saving him for immediate death.

Gray-blue eyes stared into sapphire eyes, both men knowing what to do. The spy pointed at the spear goblin and said, ''Go left!'' _Gotcha,_ John thought as he answered with a simple nod and drew his sword. ''Let us move.''

The shout of the spy drew instant attention, two goblins and the defending man stared shocked at the sudden development and charge of an unknown enemy. But before the shield warrior could wonder any further, a blade struck his opponent. Instantly understanding he was lucky and these were reinforcements instead of enemies, the younger man charged in on his enemy. The goblin that was double-teamed wasn't able to counter against both an indestructible shield and a sword he recognized from his leader at the same time.

Blocking the sword with his own, the shield slammed into his visage, hitting the ground a second later as John had overextended the goblin's arm and shoulder and pushed him face-forward into the ground. Pinned to the ground, he felt the weight of a shield against his neck pushing him deeper into the sand, the fatal attack arriving a second later in the form of a blade jammed in his upper spine. Noticing how the goblin was no longer moving after a few seconds passed by, the shield user stopped his struggles, only to react to the sudden call for help.

''Some assistance, please!'' the spy shouted, his knife barely a match for the superior spear of his opponent. The spear shot forward once again, luckily only scraping the spy's suit. But the next thrust was aimed perfectly, the spy in no position to dodge the attack.

_*Klang*_

A trustworthy tank did its job splendidly, the wooden spear not moving an inch after striking the formidable shield. And due to his stance, the goblin could not counter the wild descending slash from his front. The sword connected to its head, cleaving it in half as blood gushed out of the newly created opening. And with that fountain of red liquid, the end of the battle was reached. Three men patted heavily, all three exhausted from the strange events of the day. But before John could relax, he knew one thing that needed to be done first.

Walking to the death goblin-swordsman corpse, he crouched down, picked up the sword in a reversed grip, and pierced it through the head of the goblin with most of his strength. ''It is already dead. No need to do that.'' the shield user said without much emotion.

However, he was visibly surprised when the second goblin with the cleaved head stood up again, only for the Spy to pin it down to the ground again with a spear piercing its head. "Gentlemen! Let's push a dead man to hell." _I couldn't phrase it better myself. Now for the hard part. _He thought, eyes on the boy that was definitely Naofumi Iwatani or better known as the Shield Hero of one of the mangas he followed.

Naofumi shifted his eyes on the zombies, a complicated expression on his face. Then he shifted his expression on the two men in front of him, that complicated expression changing to a harsh one yet again. ''I suppose I should thank you for the help but if you want anything else, I have nothing noteworthy to give.''

_It sounds like he is already betrayed and hasn't met Raphtalia yet. Well, let's hope we can at least scout him now and set things straight. But how am I supposed to do that when I cannot even talk? _John thought. Luckily for him, he had a companion that was also eagerly looking at Naofumi as a party member in this dark world.

''Shall we?'' the spy asked Naofumi. John recognized the same pattern of recruitment again, the simple gaze between the men, not a simple staredown. But while he had happily accepted the offer, Naofumi had a completely different answer.

''Sorry, but I have to decline. I simply can't trust you people in this fucked-up world, whenever this place is supposed to be. If that was everything, I'm leaving.'' _Not accepting on the first try, ha. Well, there is a reason they say go big or go home._

''Preposterous!'' the spy responded, but showed a surprised expression when John stepped forward a second later. A hand on Naofumi's shoulder made the man turning around in anger, shield already ready to bash into one's head as he swept the hand away. What that same anger he stared at John, noticing the sword in his hand in the corner of his eye. ''What do you want, kid? If you want to fight here, I can tell you we will both be dying. If you don't, then leave me alone.''

Both options were not in John's mind. Instead, he gently pushed his sword into the ground, crouched down to all fours with his forehead touching the ground and placed his hands on his back while bowing in front of his sword and Naofumi. _If this doesn't convince you, nothing will._ John thought, hoping the character in the story resembled even a bit of the man he had in front of him.

''What the hell?'' Spy voiced his confinement. Naofumi had no response for the sudden act of true faith and trust John showed. Voicing that confinement -for the boy still not had spoken a single word since their meeting- Naofumi started, ''If I understand this gesture correctly, you are willing to put your life on the line to earn my trust. What makes you think you can trust a guy like me?'' he asked, picking the sword from the ground. _Because with you, we have an actual chance to survive for the remaining time we are stuck in this hellhole. Now, stop being stubborn and join us already!_

Despite that internal shout of reasoning, the boy remained perfectly still, unbeknownst the sword was held above his head. ''Well, it was fun knowing you,'' Naofumi said sarcastically, the blade descending to the ground with enough force to kill.

_*Pheesh*_

A gentle sound of a blade piercing through something soft echoed in the air, two men watching the blade falling just a centimeter or five past John's skin. Looking at the blade on his right, John let out a silent sigh of relief and stood up again. Looking at Naofumi, he waited for a response to his obvious silent question. And that response was a grin, one that enjoyed the tortures tension of that moment all too much. ''You are one crazy idiot, but I'll put my trust in you for now. But remember one thing very well,'' he added, picking the sword from the ground and extending it to John. ''If you ever break it, this offer still stance.''

John nodded once, taking his sword back before he noticed a third healthbar appearing in his HUD.

''Sacreblue.'' The spy said in relief. Shifting to their newest companion, he mentioned, ''I am the spy. I appreciate your help.'' before walking to John. Angrily, he said, ''You are an amateur and a fool!'' before his expression loosened up as he laid his hand on John's shoulder and added, ''My appreciation, amigo.'' _Guess he really is bound to in-game responses. At least he is grateful and we have Naofumi added. It means I can finally check that annoying pop-up. _John thought as he gazed over the blinkering icon in his top-right corner.

Another message appeared in front of him, announcing another level up, as well as something very strange. _Unique skills unlocked: Hero bonding._

_\- You have made a connection with the hero Naofumi Iwatani. Bond level = 1._

_\- You have made a connection with the hero Spy. Bond level = 2._

It took a few seconds for the information to sink. However, when it did, his face resembled the famous expression of the 'god' in his favorite anime, complete with wide-open eyes and fully opened mouth. _What the hell is this for sick joke?! How do I have a unique skill like that? I truly need someone that knows how this world works. _The boy complained.

''When you are done with whatever you are doing, introductions are in order. My name is Naofumi.'' He said nonchalantly after having looted the goblins for their gear. Just as before, John drew his name in the sand. ''John. That is an easy name to remember. If I understand correctly, you have no capabilities to speak nor make a sound verbally, so I will lead the way. I will defend, and you two will take the offensive. Now, if there aren't any questions, let's get moving.''

And so ended the first night in a new world, those few hours already filled with more action and horror than what had been in the rest of John's life combined. And this was only the first night of many more to come.

* * *

**Author notes:**

So this was the first chapter of Isekai Ultimatum.

Since I had such an amazing idea for a beginning for this story, I couldn't do the introduction at the start of the chapter. That is why I will be doing it here. This chapter is beta-read by DarkLord331. Thank you for beta-reading this chapter.

So a little more information on this content of the story. This will be a story with countless characters from different sources, all tied to skills and a game-like mechanic similar to the world of Rising of the Shield Hero. Their powers will naturally be added into the story in a logical way, and perhaps even other characters from their franchises.

That should be enough information for now. If you want to know more, just PM me. With everything said and done, I hope you enjoyed the start of Isekai Ultimatum and have a great day! Beyor out!~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story. All characters belong to their respective owners.

This chapter is beta-read by DarkLord331.

* * *

An endless sky filled with armageddon-black colored clouds gave the atmosphere an ominous omen. Rain poured down in an infinite stream accompanied by a show of nature's power high in the sky. The thunder and lighting gave the already world-ending state of the weather a greenish tint, now genuinely fitting for the word armageddon.

In a shallow cave near a large hill, Spy was wonder above wonder sleeping through the chaotic state of the outside world. As the noise of the weather muted his snoring, both John and Naofumi stood on guard in the small entrance, covered by the darkness of the weather. As one could not talk, and the other did not like to speak due to the lack of trust, only the snoring and the thunder could be heard.

_Well, this is awkward._ John thought, not sure if he had to try to break the silence with something, or just had to ignore that feeling of awkwardness in the air. Taking a glance at the Shield Hero, he wasn't sure if it was only he who felt that awkwardness or not. If his companion was feeling it as well, he showed no signs of it as he glanced his shield, staring at it as if it was the worst thing that had ever happened to him. Then suddenly, John realized something. _Wait, could it be he doesn't know how the shield works yet? Now that I think about it, he hasn't used one of his other shields yet. Hasn't he unlocked them yet? How did he unlock them again? Think, John, think._

Diving deep into his mind in the search for a memory of the anime, a scene with a larger Raphtalia flashed in his mind. Diving deeper into that scene, John remembered Naofumi sitting in the field, feeding his weapon something unmemorable._ Do we have to feed it things? What can I even give to that shield this moment?_ As he processed his limited inventory, he realized there was a thing he could at least try.

Placing his sword in the ground next to him - drawing Naofumi's attention in the process as well as feeling a sharp pain at his left lower ribs-, he adjusted the cloth sling he had stolen from the first goblin and picked out one of the potions. ''What are you doing?''

Shifting his attention to Naofumi, John pointed at the shield before signaling the companion to hold it towards him. Hesitation visible on his face, Naofumi wanted to ask why only to drop the question, for he knew he couldn't get a clear answer. Holding his shield to his companion, John placed the bottle of blue liquid on top and prayed. _Please work._

Luckily, the bottle on the shield shone brightly. However, when the light disappeared, the glass bottle and the blue liquid remained untouched. _That didn't work... fuck! I probably broke the bit of trust he had for..._

''I think you are on to something.'' Naofumi suddenly said, demeanor slightly changing for the better. _Wait, what?!_ ''Can I have that bottle?''

Handing the bottle to his companion slightly confused about the fact he actually had succeeded in gaining trust, his eyes observed how Naofumi opened the bottle with his mouth, spat the cork on the ground, and dripped the liquid carefully on his shield. This time, the shield fully absorbed the blue liquid, leaving no trace of it behind.

Naofumi looked slightly surprised before his regular shield suddenly turned blue, its appearance not changing much except for that apparent color exchange. But the real change was the stats that were judging from Naofumi's expression definitely changed. ''I see. The shield can absorb certain items to change its own properties. But the absorption seems limited to only simpler materials. According to the shield, this is mana restore potion.'' _Mana?!_

As John still tried to wrap his head about the fact, there was mana, and thus magic in this world, Naofumi had an idea and asked, ''Do you have more of those potions?'' Two more attempts followed, green and yellow potions sacrificed for the greater good. And it slightly lifted Naofumi's demeanor again, even it was only slightly. Shifting his eyes on John, he commanded, ''When this weather stops, assist me in unlocking more of this shield's forms. Consider it a must if you want to keep this teamwork going.'' _A simple help me please would have been more than enough, ass._

Nevertheless, John nodded in confirmation, shifting back to the endless stream of rain that anything but reassuring. A moment past by, the former student not knowing how long when the voice of his companion echoed in his ears. ''Take off your shirt.''

A surprised glance momentarily crossed with an emotionless expression. _What the hell is with this guy? Well, whatever. What I do for a bit of trust._ John internally complained as he painfully pulled his shirt over his head, leaving him sitting bare-chested in the chilling breeze. But that action showed Naofumi's suspicions were correct, the shield hero glancing at the bruises on his newest companion left rib, wasting no moment to ask as he touched the sore spot. ''As I thought, you have a broken rib. If we leave that for what it is, you will be a hindrance instead of a help. Drink this.'' Naofumi said as he pulled a bottle with familiar red liquid out of his cape. John reached towards the bottle, feeling a sharp pain upon taking it from Naofumi's hand. With a regrettable look, he stared at it, closed his eyes in regret, and chugged the red content in one gulp.

Perhaps it was two, maybe three seconds. But after those seconds, an instant rush of pain sore through his body, the familiar sensation of burning felt near his ribs. The blue color of the bruises slowly vanished, Naofumi staring at the process without any emotion. When the pain ceased, he voiced his thoughts, ''Seems it is true then. You have absolutely no way to communicate verbally. But that isn't the only thing unusual about you. Whatever that is advantageous or problematic, has to be seen.''

_Love you too._ John thought sarcastically. _For real, though, how much bad luck can I have? Never broke a single thing and just in half a day, broke a rib and dislocated a shoulder. If this keeps up, I will not live long._ His thoughts ended as another lightning brightened the sky, followed by the loud roars of the thunder. _Things shouldn't go like this usually in an Isekai, right? Who the fuck am I kidding? Considering my luck, I highly doubt I am the MC here_. He thought as he looked painfully at the chaotic state of his surroundings.

_Perhaps, that is for the better. I highly doubt I am much use to a world that is as fucked-up as this one._ He ended those train of thoughts as Naofumi commanded, ''Go take a rest. I'll take the first shift.''

* * *

Perhaps a few hours passed by. Maybe even half or an entire day. Whatever the time was or had passed by, the storm had finally come to an end, and the trio had rested enough to continue their unexpecting adventure.

It wasn't a simple journey, especially since one couldn't talk, one wouldn't and one was limited to simple voice-lines. Neither did they have anything to talk about, for they still tried to find out what the bloody hell this strange world was. Although the storm had ceased, the dark clouds had not disappeared. Wild animals seemed to be only a few to none, making the diet of the travelers mainly consisting of berries and other plant-like edibles. No matter how much time had passed by, no signs of living civilization could be seen.

A momentarily fight with giant mutated rats had the party in trouble, but the combination of their beginning teamwork was more than enough to overcome the threat. John cut one of the rats' heads off in disgust before feeding it to Naofumi's shield, resulting in a new shield form to arise. As John cut the remaining meat to take with him, for it was the best thing they had in that aspect for later use, he wished he had more than the sling as an inventory.

Although the student did his best to converse the flesh as good as possible, the meat started to smell only two hours into the continuation of their journey, resulting in burning it well-done above a campfire near a river. Naturally, both the smell and the smoke had drawn unwanted attention. Still, the threats in the form of vermin, goblins, and other small fry were defeated by the use of simple traps, spy's incredible skill to turn invisible and backstab his enemies and overall teamwork.

The cursed shield received two more offers, resulting in two more forms to be unlocked. And although Naofumi didn't show any thankfulness towards his companions, John's unique skill said quite the opposite._ If only this useless skill also indicates what the max is, I at least know how high it currently is._ John thought annoyed as he stared at the number 23, not knowing the limit or what even was unique about his skill.

His thoughts were put on hold as the Naofumi suddenly whispered, ''Spy, John.'' Both companions shifted their attention forward, and suddenly noticed the smoke coming over the large hills. Before one of them could run towards the sign of living civilization, Naofumi blocked their advance and commented. ''It could be a trap. If we see it, others may see it as well. Proceed with caution and try not to make unnecessary risks.''

''For someone else, that might be a challenge.'' Spy commented as he moved soundlessly forward, living up to his name.

Peeking over the final hilltop, the trio realized the fire wasn't the sign of a living civilization. It was a sign of another massacre, the scent of freshly-burned wood hanging in the air. Slowly moving towards the scene, another scent had mixed with the earlier smell, the familiar stench of death.

''Is this...Mon Dieu.'' The spy voiced shockingly, his pale face suggesting he was about to show the insides of his body. Naofumi looked shocked as well. However, he did not seem to be bothered by the obnoxious stench. Strangely enough, after the previous onslaught and the dissection of a mutated rat, John no longer got nauseous as well. But that was the least of his concerns as the smoke from many houses indicated the crimes committed to the corpses lying on the ground were recent.

Naofumi carefully looked around as he warmed, ''Whoever did this, they are probably still close. Keep your eyes open for any suspicious activity. Make sure to behead the dead in case they turn in zombies and take anything that is usable. It lost its purpose here.''

_Already on it._ John internally answered as he pulled a sword from one of the bodies, and amateurishly cut through its neck. Spy was on the other side doing the same, his words, ''Not our finest moment,'' wording the situation almost perfect. But the worst part of reassuring the dead stayed dead was not the cutting. No, it was the fact some of the corpses lay on their back, eyes without any light opened in horror. Cutting through another neck as well as trying not to step in the fresh-pools of blood, John closed the male's eyes to at least show some respect. But it was clear to see that bit of respect wouldn't do much good, especially at the tears in the cloths of several female victims. _Even if goblins were here, they couldn't possibly have done such a thing on their own. If even I can beat one, these people should be able to defend themselves accordingly. Yet, the only victims here are humans. Who could possibly have done such a cruel act?_

Nothing in his vision could give him an answer, and his companions did not wonder any further either as they entered the houses and searched for usable items. The loot included bags that could be used as inventory, bottles with a familiar and unfamiliar liquid that Naofumi used on his shield, and other small stuff that they could carry without being a burden.

*Blam!* The ground shook in fear of the aftermath of an ear-deafening blast, three players instantly running out of the homes to check where that explosion came from. ''What the hell is that?!'' Spy voiced John's thoughts as their eyes desperately tried to find the source.

Out of nowhere, Naofumi push-dived both companions on the ground, landing on top of them. Before any could ask what that was for, the flash of a terrifying image sore in front of their eyes, only microseconds later crashing with the power of jet into the ground, leaving a track of destroyed ground behind as the enormous object came to a standstill 50 meters further. Trying to get a better look at the purpose, John sat up, and a truly unsettling fear began to make his body tremble.

In front of the trio-membered party lay a decapitated giant head, at least the size of a house, no light to be seen in its eyes as fresh-blood dripped from its wounds. ''We have to get out of here,'' Naofumi whispered worriedly, his eyes for the first time a clear indication for his inner emotions, filled with pure shock and unsettlement.

It was that moment the ground began to tremble again, following a slow rhythm that each time began to grow in intensity. Breaking the silence, spy asked, ''May I make a suggestion? Run!''

They had barely reached the cover of surrounding vegetation when an unsettling heat began to fill the area and harassed their senses. But true fear completely immobilized the party when the concrete form of their worst nightmares appeared. An enormous black foot with razor-sharp claws burned the underlying ground it stepped on, an ominous red aura surrounding its every fiber. One more step and the leg of half-goat/half-human could be seen, ash-black colored as dark as it could be. A body in a similar ominous cloud of black and red appeared, covered by a silver body-armor and the helmet with enormous horns, the figure at least a small skyscraper tall.

Immobilized by overwhelming fear, John witnessed how the demon-like giant stepped towards the lifeless head, each step burning the corpses or houses on its path as if it was mere dirt. It grabbed the giant's head by its hair before two large wings broke free from its back. With a power of a starting hurricane, the abomination ascended into the sky, leaving nothing but scorched-earth and three trembling humans behind.

* * *

''How are we supposed to kill something like that?'' Naofumi mumbled to himself a couple of hours later, his companions hearing him nevertheless. ''We are outclassed in every possible category. If that thing saw us, we would have been destroyed without even scratching it...''

John agreed as he thought, _We need to get a lot stronger. A couple of additional party members wouldn't be that bad either. There has to be someone alive that can help us out in any way. Although our levels have grown significantly in what feels like two days, two-level six damage dealers and a level five tank are hardly what one can call a perfect party. If magic truly is a thing in this world, we probably need a healer or ranged DPS such as a mage or an archer. To think my game knowledge could ever be useful._

Just as he was scanning the area for anything suspicious, a faint sound could be heard in the distance. Naofumi instantly stopped, turned to his companions and asked, ''What was that?'' Another sound reached their ears, all three of them completely focused to detect where it came from, to the point Naofumi summoned one of his newest additions, a bat-shaped shield.

Naofumi equipped the position from his shield from his upper arm to his wrist, quickly scanned the area and said, ''It comes from the front. If there is a chance someone is alive when we get there, we perhaps can count on some backup. Let's go.''

''Naturally.'' Spy answered, John nodding in confirmation as well before running towards the clanking noise of a fight for survival. With each second passing by, the hope that someone was still alive to join them began to fade, reason enough for their determinate rush. But despite that rush, each second always felt like an eternity. Luckily, the battle had not yet been finished when they finally reached their destination. However, what they witnessed was never something they could imagine in their strangest dreams.

''Magic Arrow!'' echoed from a skeleton warrior wearing a brown robe, a simple wooden stick spewing blue particles into the opposing monsters. ''Light healing!'' another command echoed before a green aura began to envelop around the knight on the front side, his iron spear clashing in rapid succession with the several lizardmen.

_It can't be!? Is that...?_ John thought shockingly before his attention was drawn by Naofumi's words, ''I am not sure what is going on, but I do see that someone can use our help. Spy, get behind the lizardmen and help the lancer. John and I will draw the main forces' attention from the caster. Move!''

Without missing a beat, Spy turned invisible and sneaked his way into battle, covered by the noise of his two companions charging forward. The aggressive goblins aggroed on the skeleton came to a standstill, one too late to react on the sword as it pierced through its still-shocked expression. Another goblin received a close-up from Naofumi's shield, which had turned to the Rat shield and bit deeply into its green skin.

''Graah!'' a goblin roared just before another blue projectile shot forward, piercing through its body a second later. As it fell backward, several of its the other goblins stepping backward in incomprehensive fear, a loudly hissing could be heard from their backs.

''Anti-Evil protection!'' the skeleton chanted quickly as if he had done it a thousand times. As spy was trying to hold on to the sword implanted in the Lizardman's back, surrounded by white-aura, the spearman finally could gain the advantage over the other two lizardmen. Together with an efficiënt but amateurish teamwork between Naofumi, John and the skeleton caster, the battle had finally turned into their favor.

''Don't let those goblins escape!'' the spear knight shouted, a clear fear residing in those words as he noticed three goblins running away.

''Quick March!'' Another chant soar through the air, quickly following by a blue light enveloping both Naofumi and John's legs. What is this? I feel so much lighter all of a sudden. Well, I can worry about that later! Feeling as if he was carrying only half his weight, both men dashed with increased agility towards the retreating goblins. A backstab, a javelin throw from the iron spear and a Magic Arrow later, the battle has finally come to its conclusion.

When the adrenaline of the battle had finally subsided, John shifted his gaze on the other participants of the fight. A knight who was leaning on his spear, the fatigue clearly showing in his posture. Spy was already using one of the fallen swords to cut a part of the lizardman's flesh, ready to offer it to his party member's shield. Naofumi was impossible to read as ever as he walked to his other comrade, shield in the ready for another absorption. Lastly, the skeleton caster was uncertainly moving towards the group, not sure how the others would be reacting to him.

_So that is Ainz Ooal Gown._ _We definitely need him in our party. Since Naofumi is busy, I can at least make sure he feels a bit comfortable._ With that in mind, John stood up, sheathed his sword in the improvised sheath, and made his way to his party as well. However, before he could say anything, the spear knight stood up and loudly said, ''Thank you for your help, unknown warriors. It is because of you that I am still alive. I am forever in your debt.''

''Those are some big words for a mere knight. I hope you know what those words mean.'' the skeleton mage asked with low and mighty voice.

The spear user looked momentarily confound, before asking, ''You are not from around here, are you?'' _What gave it away? The strange clothes, the shield that can change to different forms, or, I don't know, the speaking skeleton mage!?_ John thought, trying real hard no to make that sarcastic visible in his visage. It was only a mere second, but the spear knight looked into John's eyes with an unreadable expression that instantly alerted his every sense. _Wait, don't tell me...?_

''Yes, we are not from around here, whatever this place even is,'' Naofumi answered. ''So why would we take your words for granted?''

''Please don't.'' the spear user answered surprisingly. ''Naivety can you get killed in this world. In that regard, I have no proof to strengthen my words, except that I have fought beside you. I hope that junction is enough for now.''

A tense silence hung in the air as four faces gave the spear user a thoughtful look. Eventually, the caster broke the silence. ''Very well. For now, I will consider that fight enough to trust you. My name is Ainz Ooal Gown.''

Naofumi's expression looked as menacing as ever he said, ''I am Naofumi and these are Spy and John. Doublecross us, and we will not hesitate to abandon you.''

''Noted,'' the spear user responded. ''My name is Madakero, member of the royal guard of the city of Kataba, as well as one of its few survivors.'' He wanted to continue when an ominous screeching echoed through the sky. ''We got to move. Hurry, follow me!''

* * *

A doorway hidden in a small hill, covered by fallen branches and dense vegetation for maximum secrecy, let to a human-dug room, just enough for the party of five to move around in without any hindrance. But none of them dared to move as the loud screech of a thousand black-winged creatures deafened them, together with the sound of flapping of thousand wings. A moving layer of darkness-black filled the sky and none dared to speak, for the sight alone was enough to take your breath away in terror. Even Ainz, the caster that was known for its monstrosity allies and power stared in silent agony, hoping the hill would be enough coverage for the beasts dwelling the sky.

Only when the screeching began to die down, meaning the parade of unearthly monsters had finally past them, Madakero let out a sigh. Answering the clear question that hung in the air from the various new faces, he answered, ''I am not sure where they come from, but we call them Bajakras. They are known to bring despair to any place they visit.''

''So we are in for trouble.'' Naofumi filled in the blanks, grinding his teeth in annoyance.

Shaking his head in denial, the dark-haired spear knight responded, ''As long as we are here, we should be okay. Bajakras are only known for their despair because of what comes after their visit to an area. It is a long story.''

The skeleton mage sat on the ground and asked as a true lord, ''In that case, may I ask that you start that story? It would a great help to understand the reason for the chaos these lands seem to be in.''

''Chaos is putting it mildly.'' Madakero whispered somberly before answering, ''Very well.'' Grabbing a scroll from under his heavily-damaged gear, he lay it open in front of him and started, ''This is the land of Melmarda, or at least what it used to be. Melmarda is what one could call the borderline of humanity's ground. To the west of this land, in the mountains of Karatkjska, the land of giants starts and to the far east, in the lands of Quarta, the demi-human population lives. To the south lies the next human country of Kisama, and to the north lies the ruins of the city of Kataba. It was the meeting point of several races, as well as humanity's shield for the evil that lay behind its point. At least, it used to be.''

''Used to be?'' Ainz asked, his brown cloak hiding most of his boney body.

''Yes. After a war that lasted centuries, we found ourselves on a winning note and had nearly occupied all the dark terrain, except their major cities. Then, everything changed when we lost contact with our front-line. Months passed by, and we couldn't reach any of our previous sent-out forces and we prepared for the worst. We were not ready.''

Naofumi looked indifferent as he said, ''That explains the plundered towns, the annoying monsters and goblins, and the flying giant lifeless head.''

Madakero's face turned white as he heard those words, looking down to the ground as he whispered, '' If what you say is true, they are heading to lands of Karatkjska first. If we want a fighting chance, we have to make sure the land of giants does not fall. Let us move quickly.''

The spear warrior wanted to stand up, only for Naofumi to raise a hand as he said, ''Yeah, not going to happen. Perhaps it didn't reach your ears, but I believe we just said a giant had died. Considering the ugly thing that killed it, we don't stand a chance. Besides, there is much you haven't explained yet.'' Naofumi stared menacingly at the warrior as he stated, ''Although I do not know my companions that well, I have a decent faith in their skill to see the good in people. Especially one is very naive, or so I believed. But all this time, he hasn't laid his eyes off you for a second. That says something, considering we have a talking skeleton mage beside us.''

Many shifted their gaze on John, who was still solely focused on the warrior with a discomforted look in his eyes. He momentarily moved his attention to Ainz and spy, that emotion instantly shifting to something more pleasing before turning sturdy on the Madakero again. ''Start explaining why that is, or those dark forces you seem to fear so much are the least of your worries.''

Madakero's eyes met with the sturdy glare of John, making him believe the threat wasn't faked. Of course, he didn't have to look at John or Naofumi to know that, as he more or less felt that intent. With a sigh, he sat down again and said, ''Very well. I'll explain everything, but I doubt you are going to believe me. My true name is Madakero Sitero, former Count of the lands in the west of Melmarda, where we currently reside before my family became an official part of the royal guard of Kataba. You see, every once in a while, a person is born with a unique talent that sets him apart from others and my unique talent was called 'Truthseeker'.''

Answering the questionable looks, he continued, ''My talent allows me to feel someone's intent, or better his emotional status. If someone is lying or ready to betray, I can feel it. In a world where we have to be aware of spies ready to sabotage our defenses constantly, my skill was a must. But due to that task, I had to leave my duty and family behind. Thus, when the city fell, I headed back to get them out safely before tackling the enemy who would appear in my lands first. That is where I met you.''

As John's glare began to cease, the expression on his face losing its tensity, Naofumi responded, ''For now, it seems your story checks out. But regarding our task, there is not a chance we can protect an entire country with our strength. So, unless you have a secret plan up your sleeve, you have to go alone.''

''What makes you say that? Our skills are perhaps not perfect, but we can at least do something about the threat that is hovering over humanity's future!'' Madakero pleaded, only for a shout to interrupt him.

''So noisy! I demand silence.'' curious and menacing eyes shifted to the skeleton mage as he added, ''Although I do not know these people long enough, I agree with their statement. Those pesky creatures and these dark forces will receive their punishment for messing with Ainz Ooal Gown, but not until we have grown in strength and are capable of handling them in return. Taking the offensive unprepared is a suicidal act and a knight with such title should know that. If you want our assistance, we have to grow in strength and seek others to help our cause. Also, it is better to share our knowledge of our enemies before we continue this adventure.'' Shifting the black holes where his eyes should be to Naofumi, he asked, ''How about explaining what you saw when you encountered that flying giant's head, so that we may know what we are up against in the future.''

Naofumi's eyes glanced one more time at the spellcaster as he voiced his thoughts. ''It seems one can not judge its book by its cover. Very well.'' he started.

Although John tried to pay much attention to it, secretly, he was more focused on his menu that appeared in his vision than the explanation of his party member. For example, meeting the ruler of Nazarick had given him a connection in his unique skill, and his former action of distrust to the spear user had awarded him with points for their mutual bond. However, he began to doubt the health bar that was displayed in the top right corner of his vision, as it rarely showed the truth. Despite having a broken rib, for instance, he was still at full health, while he clearly wasn't. That and many more situations made him believe not to trust too much on the 'game' system of this world, where nobody apparently talked about.

Lastly, if there was such a thing as magic, which was clearly the case for he had experienced with his very own eyes, why couldn't he use it? Although chants were out of the question, he still wondered why he wasn't able to at least have a mana bar or something similar. Perhaps, he knew why this world was such a nasty and chaotic place, but there were still many questions that were not answered yet.

At least there was one upside; they finally had another ranged DPS and caster in their team. The question remained, could he trust those two players, one a veteran gamer better known for being an evil protagonist and the other completely unknown. Only time could tell, and that is what he feared.

* * *

**Author notes:**

This was Chapter 2 of Isekai Ultimatum.

Another great protagonist has joined the ranks, and we have learned where our protagonists have been teleported to. This world is OC but has an overall general layout. Good versus bad and these kinds of things, with plenty of stuff coming our way when the story progresses.

I added Naofumi's shield's absorption as his skill but wasn't really sure if he could 'feed' the shield potions as well. If it could, nice. If it couldn't, it can here. Further, I know Ainz Ooal Gown has stronger spells than these first-tier spells, but not yet in this world. His level is far too low for that.

Thank you DarkLord331 for beta-reading this story. Appreciate it.

Anyway, that was everything. Hope to see you legends in the next one. Beyor out!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. These characters belong to their respective owners.

This chapter is beta-read by DarkLord331.

* * *

A week. That was the time John had spent in this strange world. A strange world where a war between good and evil was an everyday business. A world where magic and more of such exceptional energy could be felt and used to one's skills. A world, where stats and levels apparently mattered, yet were so unreliable you could live without it. A place where unique 'powers' existed. Lastly, a universe that needed saving.

The former student had to adjust to that new world on multiple levels. Monsters that wanted to claim his life. Familiar faces whose trust had to be earned without any verbal way of communicating. Eating food which his stomach was not adjusted to and scenarios far too grim for a normal English student to live in.

It was only to the luck of his companions that John had survived thus far on all fronts. His clothes were a mess, wearing scraps of clothing that were still in one piece in his search for living civilization. He smelled far more horrible than he looked, his scent only held in tune by simple and weak magic. His facial hair had not been kind to him, growing far wilder than it had ever done before. His stomach was slowly turning into steel, yet that progress felt like the devil himself played with it. Yet, he held there, together with his companions the mercenary Spy, the shield Hero Naofumi, the Skeleton Caster Ainz Own Goal, and the Knight Madakero. A decent team compensation, yet far too weak to fight the forces of evil. Mutated vermin were no longer much of a threat, but the lizardmen, goblins, and skeletons took them a lot more effort to kill.

As the party of five walked through a deep forest towards the south, their destination the lands of Kisama, the faint sound of battle could be heard. Naofumi's bat-shield appeared as usual, to no ones' surprise, and he scanned the area for a location. ''There,'' he said calmly after a few seconds, pointing towards a green hill to the south-west. ''Let's move. Perhaps, we find someone alive for a change.''

Despite his calm demeanor, Naofumi had set it on a run, leading as the groups-tank into battle. A second later, a white light engulfed their legs, the familiar spell of Ainz a trivial thing these days. With three damage dealers following Naofumi in his tracks and protecting the caster from three sides, they ran in the hope for survivors.

The weather was as horrible as it ever was. Rain fell down on the wastelands that were once a beacon of life. Now, the harvest had been trampled, and wildlife was mutated or completely gone. The group still did not know their enemy, despite having fought those monsters for over a week, one even half a life-time.

But those were minor thoughts. Now, there was just one thing on the mindset of these individuals: survive with any means necessary and defeat anyone that tries to kill them. Allies were needed, and yet, trust was one thing among these people that was difficult. After all, there was a man in a suit who was literally called a Spy. There was an adolescent who could not speak. The third member was an elder lich of all, similar in appearance as any of those skeleton warriors. The fourth member was a cynical man, whose face always shouted to be kept alone outside of battle. Lastly, there was a knight who was the only true civilian of this world from the party, and although his intentions were correct, he was a fool who did not understand they were still clearly outmatched to fight the forces of evil.

However, again, for now, they only had eyes for the upcoming battle and hoping they wouldn't be too late, which had been the situation lately. Arriving on places where both sides had taken a loss, unfamiliar faces in John's eyes laying in the open with open lightless eyes.

Just as the group had reached the hill, a green figure flew several meters above them before it crashed into the ground. _What the fuck? Was that a goblin?! _John thought as he shockingly turned around, only for Ainz to say, ''It seems we are just in time. Let's see what we are dealing with.''

~Four minutes later.~

''Senpai! Watch out!'' A pink-haired woman shouted, kicking a goblin away and shielding herself for a relentless attack. However, the warning came too late as blue eyes stared in shock at the goblin in front of him, a sword descending to his chest. Just as it was about to hit its marker, a light flash appeared, and seconds later, the same goblin clashed lifelessly against a tree.

A purple, blue and tiredly orange pair of eyes stared confused when Naofumi's words reached their ears. ''It seems we have made it.'' quickly scanning the battlefield, he commanded, ''John, Spy, Madakero, on me! Ainz, please heal that woman!''

On the first days of this group's adventures, it was uncertain who took the lead. However, after many battles, the one taking the offensive without flinching called the shots. Seconds later, they were engaging the new enemy alongside a potential new ally as Ainz cast Light healing on the wounded orange-haired girl.

Dark-yellow animalistic eyes stared at the additional reinforcements with intent to ravage, its sharp claws clashing with Naofumi's shield. A lighting-yellow mane danced at pressure's hands as a pink-haired girl slammed another one of those demonic lions upward and kicked it away. Just a bit further, Madakero's spear slammed against a lizardman's temple before he followed with a quick stab and killed it.

''Hang in there. We are trying to heal the wound.'' The dark-brown haired boy comforted the woman lying on his lap, her eyes nearly closing from passing away as a small fluffy creature tried to keep her awake. ''Is there anything I can do?!'' He asked desperately to the skeleton savior.

''If by any chance you have a bottle with red liquid stored somewhere, now is the best time to use it. Otherwise, just focus on her state,'' Ainz answered before shouting, ''Light Healing!''

''Yes, sir!''

A regretful thing it was, having to resort to level 1 spells. Not only had he been teleported to a world as nightmarish as this one, away from his friends and a game he enjoyed - even if it was canceled and would be turned off forever -, he had lost everything he had built over the years, from skills to allies. He was a rookie again, only the experience keeping telling him differently. That experience showed as the knight shouted, ''Need some assistance here!'' just for Ainz to stretch his right arm, shouted, ''Magic Arrows!'' and shot with a manly turn several arrows against the demonic lion before aiming his left hand at the woman and recasted, ''Light Healing!''

As the last beast got kicked away by the black-armored shielder, straight into a faraway rock, the others instantly came running to him and the heavily-wounded girl. ''How is she doing?'' Madakero asked worriedly.

''Most of her wounds have healed, but she is far from safe. We need a place she can rest without any chance for her to be attacked.'' Ainz answered with a practiced calmness. ''These clothes can heal the remaining damage there.''

''Those clothes?'' Madekero asked as he looked at the uniforms. The brown-haired boy wore a white jacket with black pants and the girl wore skirts and leggings instead, although her blood did not show the perfect white and black it had to be. Neither could be said about the boy's clothing, cuts clearly visible on his body.

As the pink-haired warrior looked worriedly at both her senpais, Ainz shifted his attention to the boy and answered, ''Yes. Tell me if I am wrong, but these clothes are infused with self-regenerated mana, correct?''

''I believe so... but how...?''

Ainz wasn't done impressing the likes of many when he shifted his undead gaze on the pink-haired lady and continued, ''And you are not a normal human being. You are connected to him through magic, are you not?''

''Yes, tha..that's right. I am a servant.'' the girl answered, nervous for some reason. _A servant? Could this be...? _John wondered, shifting his gaze at the boy with interest. Or to be precise, the markings on his hand, which he recognized almost instantly. _Fate?! But who is this guy? And the girl? _he thought as he also inspected her hands, and saw a glimpse of master signs noticeable. One girl too shy to speak first, a boy who clearly had no idea what was going on and a girl who was still unconscious due to her wounds.

That was the situation in front of the group of five, an awkward silence hanging in the air between the two groups. However, that silence was broken when the boy's watch alarmed and blinkered a blue light. Without much warning, a blue screen appeared before them, a guy in doctor's tunic visible, a brown-haired woman standing next to him. ''Fujimaru-kun! Are you all alright? Where is Mashu? And Ritsuka?''

''I am here, doctor.'' the pink-haired shielder answered. ''Ritsuka-senpai's condition is stabilized and we have survived thanks to these people,'' she added, shifting her eyes on the notable group. She bowed as she said, ''Thank you for saving us!''

''Thank you very much!'' the boy repeated, struggling to lift the passed-out girl up.

Naofumi ignored the thankfulness as he asked Madakero, ''Is there anywhere we can find shelter in this place?''

''There is a secret safe room a mile ahead. If we are lucky, it hasn't been found yet.'' the knight answered, hoping many of his former followers had not forgotten about the place.

Naofumi looked thoughtfully before shifting his attention to the duo and the blue projection and said, ''If you value your life, come with us. A mile takes us ten to fifteen minutes to cross, so call them back if you don't want to hinder them. Decide now.''

Mashu stared at her master with a questionable look, one that stated specifically, ''It is your call, senpai.'' Thus, he didn't have to decide long and answered, ''We will follow you.''

Turning around, Naofumi commanded, ''John, carry the girl. Madakero, lead the way. Let's get going.'' _Right, leave the heavy stuff to_ me... John complained as he grabbed the unconscious woman from the ground, carrying her on his back. It helped his strength stats were high enough to handle such tasks, as unreliable as sometimes were, yet it was not something easily done. With a girl on his back, he followed his party to the next destination, hoping they could reach it in time before another storm would rage the lands.

* * *

_''Emergency, emergency! A fire has broken out in the Central Power Station and Central Control Room. The Central Area barrier will close in 90 seconds. All staff members must evacuate to gate 2 promptly. Repeat, the Central Power Station...''_

_''Director Marie...'' _Ritsuka whispered in shock as she saw the body of the director lying motionless on the ground in a pool of blood. _''No...''_

As the machine that had to be humanity's salvation was malfunctioning and going berserk, she could see two familiar faces in the distance. The boy who had fallen asleep in the class the same morning and the familiar girl who was accompanying him. She wanted to run when glass shards struck her body. She wanted to shout, but the pressure in the collapsing room was too intense. _''3, 2, 1. Rayshift commencing._''

''You got blood on my suit, you repulsive bushman,'' Spy said mockingly, referring to the clear neglect of hygiene from his companion.

_Well, then you shouldn't have held onto that annoying lion when I stabbed its throat, annoying prick, _John retorted internally, a playful push the only visible reaction. The two men laughed a second later, showing that the near-hundred bond stat in John's unique skill wasn't just for show. _To think Spy would trust me this much. I wish the others were just as easy... Naofumi is still on 53 and Ainz even only on 33. I am not sure if they are both just a tough nut to crack or that there is something else I need to be doing. And now, I have two more to be concerned about. _John sighed as he stared at the girl, who was probably a similar age as him, and already had a headache thinking back about the conversation several hours earlier.

~Six hours earlier.~

As John lay the girl down on a blanket in the old safe room, its underground whereabouts hidden by densely-grown vegetation in a large misty forest, Madakero lighted the room by emergency candles. The warm lights brightened the chamber, making the sturdy pillars of wood visible which prevented the ceiling from collapsing. On the walls, paintings of old hang lop-sided while others had fallen to the dark-stoned floor. Further, some of the emergency furniture had fallen down, clearly showing its discovery had been close one once.

Just as Naofumi wanted to break the silence through interrogation, the watch blinkered again and a blue projection appeared. With each party present -who or whatever those parties consisted of -, Naofumi started. ''We have a little time, and I have no time to play games. Who are you and why are you here?'' he demanded, his expression as intimidating as ever.

''Ri..Right!'' the doctor stuttered nervously.

However, before he could add anything at all, Fujimaru answered, ''I am Ritsuka Fujimaru and these are Mashu, Doctor Romani Archaman, and Leonardo Da Vinic.'' As all three named ones gave a polite bow, he added, ''I am one of the last surviving masters of Chaldea. She is the other one.'' _The painter Leonardo Da Vinci?! Is she that person?! Then, what the hell is Chaldea?_ John thought shockingly. _Don't tell me there was another route... Oh, come on!_

As Naofumi checked both Madakero and John's expression, the former nodding once and the latter just trying to focus on the wounds of the girl, he concluded there was nothing wrong thus far. Ainz took the liberty to continue the interrogation as he asked, ''Chaldea. Can you tell us more about this place? Perhaps, this could be a base of operations.''

''Well...The thing is... we can't reach it right now...'' Romani muttered, the intimidating stare of Naofumi reminding him of Berserker servants.

However, it was Spy who retorted sarcastically, ''Oh fantastic! Well, that was a disappointment.''

Just as he was about to walk away the doctor added, ''But, if you need a base of operations, this city could be a good choice. If we get permission from the king here, we should be...''

''No interest. We'll find another place.'' Naofumi interrupted rudely, his expression suddenly turning to a terrifying glare. G_oddammit... he and his trust-issues! How am I going to convince him to trust a king? We need a safe place after all._

More of his companions thought that way as Ainz stepped forward and said without hesitation, ''Let me rephrase that. We like to come to your city, but only if the king is willing to meet us properly and is willing to fully cooperate. If we expect anything different or feel a slight bit of hostility, we will leave. Personally confirm that our presence is welcomed, or do no longer bring up the subject.''

A trained speech, but an effective one as Romani had an unforgettable expression on his face. Unforgettable, yet not as shocked as its predecessor. Coughing once, he responded, ''I will do my best on my side. Hang in there!''

~Present.~

''Ha!'' the young girl shouted as she shot up from her lying position, John slightly shocked while Spy was just smiling like a gentleman. ''You are as unkillable as you are handsome.''

Ritsuka looked confused as she gazed around, checked her former wounds and bandages that were new, inspected the two men at her side and asked, ''Who are you? Where am I?'' _I didn't think this one through._ the former student realized, ready to grab his sword to carve his name in the stoned floor.

Spy was the only one who could answer and he did so accordingly. ''I am Spy. This is John.''

''Fancy meeting you, Spy-san. And fancy meeting...?'' She wanted to say, yet stopped due to the shocking expression of the boy. Not towards her, but to his oldest companion. _Wait...Did he...just say my name? How?_

Seconds past by, both Spy and Ritsuka starring at the boy in awkward silence. That was until spy shoke John out of his thought and said, ''Oh, fat man, please! This is getting awkward!'' Momentarily confused, he shifted his gaze between the orange-haired girl and Spy, read the situation and tried to smile it off embarrassingly as he made a short bow to her. _Fancy meeting you as well. _He thought, hoping his expression was more than enough to answer for the lack of words.

''Did you two take care of my wounds while I was out?'' She asked, slightly confused but not uncomfortable.

''But, of course!'' Spy answered, smiling as he bowed again, John simply nodding in confirmation. However, he wasn't completely done as gazed at her hand, deliberating focusing on it a bit longer for Ritsuka to see it.

Shocked eyes looked at the three symbols on her hand, which meant that she had become a master, yet she was unaware of actually acquiring a servant. Her senses were too loaded with pain to feel bearings of the share of mana, but even in that state, she knew she didn't miss much if any.

Although being ranked as the 47th member, her training as one of the 48th masters of Chaldea was finished without any problem. Thus, to the surprise of both John and Spy, she extended her marked hand forward, placed her left hand on the extended elbow and shouted, ''By my name, Ritsuka Fujimaru, and this command seal, I command you, one bound to me by ...?''

Her spell was interrupted when the hatch door opened up and a party of six stepped down the wooden stairs. ''Senpai!'' Mashu let out, her shield dematerializing as she ran towards the girl. ''Why are you already standing with your wounds? Please be careful!''

''Don't worry, Mashu. These two nice fellows have cared for me.'' Checking the black armor on her body, as well as the companions walking behind her, she added, '' I believe I missed a lot...Can you catch me up?''

Mashu nodded and said, ''After the explosion of Chaldea's main room, CHALDEAS rayshifted us to this unknown world.'' A bit embarrassed, she added, ''In the process, I became a demi-servant, and both you and Fujimaru-senpai became my masters.''

Ritsuka looked at the black-haired master in the room who shared, by complete coincidence, her name, to his hand, and asked shockingly, ''Two masters for one servant? How is that possible?''

That question was asked earlier in the explanation of the Chaldea's purpose, and Naofumi wasn't planning to repeat that same brain-breaking logic that was the saving of humanity. Instead, he stepped forward, his expression as pokerfaced as ever as he answered, ''We don't know, and we don't care. What is more important is surviving our current situation, and if you any desire to survive, listen carefully. Doctor Orange and miss Artist of the Renaissance are in a city miles away from here. Between them and this place, there are countless monsters that are trying to kill us. Our goal is to reach that city and use it as a base of operations. If you are in, you...''

''I am in,'' she interrupted determinedly, her orange eyes staring at Naofumi without blinking. ''I do have my questions, but if you have spoken to the doctor and Da Vinci, you can't be bad. Besides, you saved my life, so I own you all. When do we go?''

* * *

Melmarda. A country once filled with the richness of culture, villages brewing with life doing their everyday business. Music rang in the air as farmers checked their harvest and gathered their cattle. The establishments were small but self-efficient, and people knew each other like their own family. On the rare occasions they did not have something themselves, they could buy or borrow it from the close villages surrounding them. Melmarda was once an example of the pureness of humanity.

The consequence of the fall of Humanity's shield, the city of Katabe, was the destruction of that beautiful pureness. The former count looked over the land he once could call his own, and what was left of his former glory. Even after weeks of fighting his way through these wasted lands. Thinking about it made him angry and desperate, only to know there was nothing he could do.

At least there was one thing he could call fortunate. His companions, as new and strange as they may seem to be, were talented warriors and knew how to fight against the weak spawns of hell. A shield knight who stood on the front, never backing down for anything, no matter how much damage he took. Perhaps Naofumi was hostile towards anyone who he did not know, but he was a trustworthy companion. The strangely-clothed Assasin called Spy was a gentleman like no other, and his invincibility ability was unmissable for the scout role he took upon him. Ainz had been a viable part of the group, one of the few 'creatures' who could master the difficulty of magic. Then again, even Madekero could feel the change in magical atmosphere after all the destruction, marking that feat from nearly impossible to just complicated.

The non-verbally young adult who he met alongside Spy and Naofumi was the rookiest of them all. That said, sometimes Madekero believed the boy knew more than met the eye, but could not communicate it properly. One example was how the shield knight's shield changed after holding their newest member's shield in his other hand, to the shock of the ones who were called 'servant' and 'masters', just because John had taught him such a thing. He was crafty, had a good eye for the unknown and above all else, wanted to get stronger. Apart from the training he undertook with Madekero using wooden branches, he trained his body each day to get stronger. Push-ups, sit-ups, a fighting style called Martial Art and more he undertook just to keep up with his companions.

Back to his latest companions, Madakero first believed Master and Servant were merely a title or a game. However, he quickly learned -after the conversation with the Doctor and the woman alongside him- that those titles were not to be taken lightly. If he ever dared to forget, he witnessed it as the knight known as Mashu Kyleright kicked another Lizardman fifty feet away with jumped backspin and tanked every hit as tenuous as Naofumi from the annoying reptiles.

As the quick quarrel was over before it even began, the male master stepped to Mashu and asked, ''Mashu, are you okay?''

''I am good. How are you, senpai?'' the girl asked concerned.

''I am doing fine. Let's continue.'' Fujimaru answered, looking at Naofumi for confirmation. The shield hero did not even pay attention to him as he stepped past him, continuing to lead his companions to the land of Kisama, to the capital city Dwara. ''Did I say something wrong?'' he asked the others as they reached him, not sure why their party leader was so hostile-looking.

''Do not take it personally. He is a good leader but has been through enough to know not to trust everyone on the spot.'' Ainz answered calmly, his black holes staring straight ahead.

''Really? How do you know that, Ainz-sama?'' Ritsuka asked impressed and curious.

''He has the eyes. The stare of a man who has been through hell and is still searching for a way out.'' The caster answered again, a brief smile appearing on his fleshless face. ''As one should be stuck in a world ready to kill him. Or am I wrong?'' Ainz asked with a freighting seriousness.

John and Madekero just shook their heads, Spy answered, ''I think not,'' leaving the two masters and their servant wondering why there was so much trust between them. The girl's curiosity got the better of her when she asked, '' I know we are new but he does not seem to be this hostile with all of you. He knows what we are trying to accomplish, so why is he so wary of us?''

Ainz kept his eyes on the horizon as he answered, ''First of all, even if the intentions are the same, it does not mean you automatically like each other. Individually can make or break a relationship, and sometimes you are born to clash. Secondly, for a relationship to form, time is needed. You need to learn one's actions, behavior, emotion, strengths and perhaps even weakness to truly connected. If you don't know these basics, how do you expect to strengthen your bond between master and servant?'' the skeleton asked calmly as if he was a teacher talking to his students.

''That makes sense. I guess I never really thought about it that way. Again, perhaps I can say people always seemed to like me at first sight.'' the orange-haired master commented. Looking at her servant, she said more to herself, ''I guess I still have a lot to learn as a master.''

''Yes, you do. So use your time accordingly.'' Ainz answered wisely. ''If I understood correctly from the doctor, your servant's power depends on the amount of mana her master can deliver and something called Ascension. For the first, that means both you and Fujimaru have to train in order to increase the strength of your servant. That, together with working on your relationship with your servant and companions and contracting other servants will leave you with plenty to do for the time being.''

All sounded logical to both masters, but something curious struck Ritsuka. With confused eyes, she asked, ''Ainz-sama, Do you know about the ritual of summing a Heroic Spirit?''

Madekero looked slightly confused about what the female master meant by those words, but he could not wonder for long. As the caster answered in a mumble he sort of less knew something about the ritual, he received a strange familiar sense from the former student. A mix of emotions switching between shock, annoyance, relief, and slight anger. _I should give him a piece of paper when we are in Dwara. Perhaps then I find out what he is thinking about._ The senior knight thought as he shifted his eyes to the side, his gaze inspecting the area.

A worried gaze, for the number of enemies had been less and less each passing day. For a normal enemy, that sign would be positive. For a force that had grown as unpredictable as the dark forces, it was unsettling. He jogged to catch ahead of the group, walked alongside Naofumi and said, ''Something feels off. We getting closer to Kisama, so we should be finding the scouting troops from the enemy. Instead, we have only encountered small forces. Can I ask you to scan the area again?''

Naofumi hardly reacted, but nevertheless complied as his shield took the familiar bat shape and started scanning the area. His stare changed to a glare as he said, ''A large group up ahead.'' Shifting his eyes to the side, he commanded, ''Spy, John, scout the area!''

''Of course.'' Spy responded before he turned invisible and moved with caution forward, John following him straight into the danger, both armed with only swords.

* * *

The role of scout is to, as the name suggests, scout the area up ahead for any dangers, usable equipment and more that could be an advantage or obstacle to the rest of the group. Although Spy had the invincibility skill, he lacked any other traits of a scout. He wasn't quick on his feet, he wasn't as agile compared to Jean Lousie Finch, or better known as 'the scout' and neither did he like the task. After all, he was an assassin, not a scout.

John never saw himself as a scout, but the lack of verbal sound made him perfect in tight situations. Even if he was nervous, nothing would give him away. That didn't made him a scout, but since he was low-armored, silent and agile made him more suited than any other of his party members.

After proceeding with a quick stealthiness, the duo noticed two goblins standing guard for a cave entrance, their armor suggesting this was not your average goblin base. A small smirk emerged from Spy's lips as he whispered, ''Leave This To Me.'' The words sounded strange, not fitting together in the same sentence. _So that is how you do it. Combining in-game responses to make new sentences. Well, show me what you made of. _John internally answered as he gave a confirming nod and a smile.

With the sneakiness of a pro, he deactivated his invisibility behind a large rock, drank a mana potion, and reactivated the cloak for his next plan. He picked up a pebble, snuck behind the right goblin, threw the pebble far to the right for distraction, and watched how the goblins switched their attention to the noise.

''Gra, gra!'' One of the goblins let out shocked as if he was trying to determine what the source was. Receiving no reaction, he set his dark-yellow eyes on the other goblin, nodded once and moved to the source. Those same eyes wondered what was going on when he saw the source had been a pebble, but he could not say another word as a hand covered his mouth and sword pierced through its chest. ''Surprise.'' The spy whispered before finishing the job and severing the connection between the head and body.

''The world will thank me for this, you monster!'' Spy said as he pulled the lifeless corpses out of plain sight and noticed his comrade making his way to him. Quickly stepping behind a rock for coverage and crouching down, he whispered, ''Move these things up. I Proceed.''

_Got you, lad. Stay safe. _John thought, laying a careful hand on spy's shoulder with a friendly nod before he made his way back to the waiting members. With John leaving his side, spy moved in on the cave, invisibility reactivated.

Although the cave was large enough for Spy to stand in, he quickly deduced fighting would be a whole different story. A spear user such as Madekero would not be able to use his weapon efficiently and they wouldn't be able to move as coordinated as well.

Suddenly, an insane stench reached spy's nostrils, nearly breaking his concentration of sustaining the invisibility. _Ugh...Merde. _Spy thought as he used his sleeve as cover for the stench, moving further into the deep cave. It was only by the experience of similar stenches he could hold himself standing, although it did require upmost concentration to keep the invisibility going. Reaching the end of the cave tunnel, entering a large area, he realized the source was much worse than he ever had anticipated.

Iron shackles hung onto the stoned walls, their ends holding tightly onto frail and bloody wrists. They belonged to corpses or people who were in a state much worse. Ripped clothing, cuts, the smell of a beast's lust coming from the women and rotten stench from the males. Bite wounds marked every exposed spot, and that was only the things spy could see before hearing the sound of beastly laughter. Making sure not to step into the blood or other mess he rather not named, he proceeded to sneak towards the laughter.

Passing the first sights, Spy realized that was only a small part of what seemed to be a base for more than goblins alone. Dogs as large as normal tigers, blood-red eyes and a darker than black coat were lurking from the corners, standing on guard for anything unusual. Further, into the base, he found cages with trapped creatures fitting the words demi-humans and normal animals; normal food, prisoners who had not been through such distasteful acts yet and much more. However, as expected, the base was heavily guarded, and it was much more than his current party could handle.

It was in the prison compartment where his mana supply ran out, fortunate enough there were no enemies around him. However, before he could take another potion to restore his magic, a weak voice suddenly whispered, ''You.''

''Me?''

''Yes, you. You are Spy.'' the voice whispered, a vassi inside the dark-wooden door the only thing the voice could leak from. ''Help me.''

The former silence changed to faint noise, prisoners moving to see who was the figure that was called Spy. Another low-male voice whispered, ''I see. This is the famous Assasin you were talking about. Well, if he trusts you, so do I. Spy, can you help us get out?''

''I'm afraid not,'' Spy answered whispery, not sure how to free everyone without warning the guards, nor if he could trust any of the people who were contained.

The man behind the wooden door seemed to realize the cautiousness as he said, ''You are afraid for the guards. Don't worry, I have a plan. Are you willing to listen to it?''

''But, of course.'' the masked man answered, leaning his ear closer to the vassi.

''Perfect. This is the plan.''

* * *

**Author notes:**

This was chapter 3.

Sorry for taking a bit long to post this chapter. Another anime has joined the group, namely Fate Grand Order, and the many paths were a pain to research. For anyone familiar with the Fate Grand Order serious, I did change the beginning on purpose.

Thank you, darklord331 for beta reading this chapter. Solid work as usual. And that was it for chapter 3. Hope to see you guys in the next one. Beyor out!


End file.
